


【授權翻譯】閨房密照

by yuuriissocute



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuriissocute/pseuds/yuuriissocute
Summary: 一開始的動機很單純，維克多拍下勇利滿臉漲紅侷促不安的模樣，沒想到竟引爆他和勇利之間的激烈角逐——看誰能拍出對方更色的照片。每週三山區標準時間（Mountain Standard Time；MST；UTC-7）晚間更新。





	1. 羞紅的臉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Private Photos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201532) by [phoenixwaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller). 



維克多深愛勇利。

這害羞內向的日本男人的一切他都愛得不得了。

至今他仍不敢相信過去這九個月是真實的。

一年前的這時候他正準備拿下歐洲錦標賽和世錦賽的五連霸金牌。

他對未來毫無頭緒，一片迷茫，只知道自己早已身心俱疲。

他不禁懷疑人們口中說的「愛」只不過是一種不存在的幻想，雖然沒人去質疑它的存在。

就在他人生徬徨之時，一支在網上瘋傳的影片帶給他人生180度的轉變。

他現在感到無比幸福。

 

而現在這男人，也就是他的靈魂伴侶，頂著一頭剛睡醒的亂髮，頭髮有些長了，正坐在他...他們聖

彼得堡公寓裡的廚房桌邊，啜著剛剛泡好的熱茶。

勇利望著窗外的飄雪，眼鏡後頭的雙眸閃閃發光。

 

一陣手機通知聲打破寂靜，勇利眨眨眼，拿起手機。他瞇著眼瞧了一陣子，突然像是被嗆到一樣咳

了幾聲，滿臉通紅。

維克多笑了，雖然他不得不承認他愛死未婚夫那侷促不安的表情。

 

「怎麼了？說來聽聽？」

「你昨晚上傳到IG的合照....引來不少意想不到的回覆」

「噢？」維克多拿起自己的手機打開Ig查看。

他向下滑到那張照片，仔細查看。

沒什麼奇怪的地方。

他們坐在餐廳裡，滿桌的佳餚，維克多攬著勇利的肩膀，兩人笑開懷。

維克多眨眨眼，點開評論。

 

後內點冰四周跳123 - 基佬日常

滑冰人蔘 - 看到你們開心的我也開心！好好吃一頓享受美好的夜晚吧 ;-)

維勇一生推 - 約會嘛 ;-)

克里斯多夫-賈科 - 你們在外面幹嘛?明天不是休假嘛，這時候應該互脫衣服才對啊  
披集+朱 - @克里斯多夫-賈科 ＋1 來點俄羅斯屁股肉吧 @勝生-勇利

還有更多，維克多從勇利漲得越來越紅的臉能看出留言差不多是一樣的內容。

噢他臉紅的模樣好看極了。

 

「你知道嗎...他們說得對...」維克多沉思。

勇利一臉吃驚。

「我們今天休假呢」維克多向他的愛人靠近，在勇利正對面坐下。

「沒理由不好好享受一下。」

勇利咽了咽口水，維克多看得出他漆黑的雙眸已蒙上情慾。

「今天我想好好享用我的未婚夫」，維克多柔聲道，

「我們最近都太忙了，我好想念那些飢渴的深吻，你的皮膚在我你吸允你全身時嚐起來的味道...」

勇利睜大雙眼，雙唇微啟。

「我把你的雙腿打開，你臉上的紅暈蔓延到肩膀....」

「我喜歡你在我幫你擴張時克制不住，哀求更多...你的裡面又熱又緊，緊緊包住我的老二…你的指甲在我狠狠進入時在我背上留下痕跡....每次抽插讓你全身顫抖，你無法克制地呻吟，你全身都渴望著我...」

勇利的呼吸急促起來，舔了舔雙唇。

維克多想立刻吸吮勇利的舌頭，但光用淫聲浪語就把勇利燃起來是他的首要目標。

 

勇利睜大雙眼，雙頰漲紅，發出不穩定的呼吸聲。

他興奮起來了。

維克多愛死勇利這模樣，忍不住拿起手機衝動地拍了一張。

 

「維恰！」勇利抗議道。

維克多露出得意的笑容，

「你看起來太帥了，沒辦法」

「這帳我要討回來」勇利警告他。

「是嗎？」維克多挑逗地說。

 

勇利微微一笑，繞過桌子，纏上維克多的大腿，給他來個熱情的深吻。

 

「晚點再說，趁你不注意的時候。 現在呢，先操我。」


	2. 調戲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利回家後看見躺在沙發上的維克多。明天剛好是休息日——復仇的好時機來了。

勇利把包丟到地上，手伸進口袋掏公寓鑰匙。

雅可夫教練請他留下來指導尤里的旋轉動作。

勇利實在無法拒絕。這名俄羅斯教練不但竭盡全力接受他這外人，還給了維克多不少如何指導學生

的建議。

躺在沙發上的維克多在他進門後仰頭望向他，臉上露出一抹微笑。

「歡迎回家！尤里奧給你添麻煩了嗎？」

「和平時差不多。你都做了些什麼？」

「就看點書，想把上個月買的小說看完。」

勇利微微一笑，連購物袋都還沒放到廚房就走到維克多身旁吻了吻他的臉頰。

購物袋裡裝著他在尤里翻譯的幫助下買的食品和雜貨。

他把東西放好後走到沙發後頭，問道：「明天是休息日，你想幹些什麼嗎？」

 

「我想幹你」維克多向他挑了挑眉。

 

勇利翻了個白眼。

「嗯哼，那明天早餐後的行程呢？想做些什麼？」

「嘿！」維克多抗議道，「你真壞！」

勇利壞壞地朝他笑了，想起上次照片的事，復仇的好時機到了。

「說嘛，你到底想做些什麼？你該不會背著我偷偷存體力吧？」

維克多睜大雙眼，突然理解勇利話裡的挑釁。

 

「或許吧」

 

勇利走到維克多身後，傾身把手放在俄羅斯人的肩膀上，吻上他的耳朵。

「既然你這麼想上我，不必等到明天...雖然被操的會是你」

維克多倒抽一口氣，勇利滿意地笑了。

「我要抓著你的頭，用你那美麗的嘴巴直達高潮，把你的喉嚨灌滿滿….」勇利在他耳旁挑逗他，聲

音低沉帶著誘惑。「接著換我滿足你...」

維克多呼吸急促起來。

「我脫下你的褲子，把你雙腿分開趴在正中間，欣賞你那漂亮的老二，狠狠含進嘴裡....」

勇利舔著維克多的耳朵，手撫下他的胸膛。

「噢我實在太飢渴了，我想要你，一次可不夠，等你高潮完休息幾分鐘後再來一遍....」

「我不會停的維恰...我要把你榨乾，一次又一次，直到你射不出來為止。你能連續高潮幾次？三

次？四次？」

維克多顫抖。

「我硬得不得了，你慢慢替你擴張，輕柔地按摩你的敏感點，你意亂情迷地喊著我的名字。你又硬

起來了，我再次把你含進嘴裡，讓你爽到失控喊出聲....」

「勇利...」維克多忍不住呻吟。

「你真美，面色潮紅，老二被我吸到軟，精疲力竭，我在你屁股下塞了個枕頭，挺進你體內，你連

反抗的力氣都沒有...」

「你的裡面緊緊包住我，溫暖又緊實....我一次又一次緩緩地抽插，把你推向高潮...」

維克多忍不住呻吟，顫抖著閉上雙眼，想像著勇利描述的畫面。

「我把持不住了，加快速度，用力抽插，一次比一次更深入，身體互相碰撞，你哭喊著我的名字...

射在你體內的感覺可真美妙...」

勇利發現維克多的居家長褲前端已鼓起。

他吻了吻維克多的後耳，維克多簡直要發狂了。

「我想要你想要的不得了，一次絕不夠，要把你弄的渾身濕黏...。我把持不住，狠狠地操你，直

到我耗盡全身力氣。等我吸你老二的時候再讓你的後穴喘口氣。你是我專屬的飛機杯，得讓我操到

滿足為止。」

勇利暫停等維克多反應，從口袋掏出手機用拇指按開相機。

「我的提議如何呀維恰？」

維克多雙眼迷濛，蒙著一層情慾。雙頰泛紅，腿間早已搭起帳篷。

勇利壞笑，快速拍了一張。

「勇利～～～～」

「我說過會報仇的，」勇利看了剛拍的照片，忍不住笑意，傾身把照片秀給維克多看。

「拍得很棒吧維恰，你看起來真棒。你不在的時候我會用這張當小菜自我處理的。」

維克多咽了咽口水。

「嗯，我剛說到哪啦？」勇利調戲他。

維克多笑了，「你說要拿我當你的專屬飛機杯」

「沒錯...」勇利露齒微笑，他解開褲子，轉向沙發，撫上維克多的頭髮，把早已硬挺的老二對著他

未婚夫的嘴巴。

 

「張嘴」

 

維克多發出「哼嗯」的一聲，勇利把老二滑進他的嘴裡。


	3. 極度歡愉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從這章起翻譯by 老亡
> 
> 老亡的plurk:https://www.plurk.com/Yuuuuuri  
> 老亡的weibo:http://tw.weibo.com/2500325924

維克托總是覺得在隨便什麽酒店的房間裏醒來是一件很孤獨的事。  
他不停出行，總在新鮮刺激的地方比賽，但是除非Chris也參加那些比賽，否則沒有人能和他同遊。  
他從來都不喜歡一個人觀光。他樂於分享經歷，當沒有人同遊時只能在Instagram的評論裏找找拿了獎的存在感。  
醒來時有勇利陪在身邊，這讓他覺得整場孤獨的旅行都變得有意義了。  
這個男人的出現一把擊碎了伴隨他多年的寂寞，然後他知道曾經千萬個空洞的夜晚不過是用來換取今天勇利陪伴在他身邊的一點小代價。  
勇利根本不用來斯洛伐克，他又不用參加歐洲錦標賽。但勇利就在這裏，為自己而來，這讓一切聽起來都更甜蜜了。  
維克托看著勇利頭上的黑發和從厚重被子裏露出的光滑皮膚微微笑了。他靠近了一點，用手臂環抱住他的未婚夫。這個相對嬌小的人本能地往他的懷裏鉆了鉆。  
維克托親親勇利的頭發，輕輕撫摸著他的背部直到他悠悠醒轉。  
“太早了。”勇利口齒不清地說著，把他的臉埋進維克托的胸膛。  
“你想和我一起晨練嗎，還是想在酒店待到開幕式和短節目開始?”維克托把嘴唇抵在勇利的發頂低聲問道。  
勇利嘟囔了幾句又不動了，接著溜出維克托的手臂縮進了被子裏。  
“勇利?”  
維克托眨眨眼，以為勇利是覺得燈光刺眼。柔軟的嘴唇悄悄抵上他的老二，維克托發出了一聲喘息。勇利舔吻著他的柱身，把他挑逗到硬挺。  
“勇利……我們不是說好賽前不做愛嗎?”維克托呻吟著，卻又移了移位置好讓對方更好地為他口交。  
勇利擡起了頭，用手撐起自己好讓維克托看到被子下的自己。“是說好了……不做愛嘛……沒說過不能把你吸出來啊~”  
勇利俯下身繼續關照維克托的老二。  
當勇利把維克托的龜頭含進嘴裏吮吸，又用靈活的舌頭挑弄他的鈴口，維克托進一步的抗議就全部消散在了混亂的思緒裏。  
他忍不住低喘，把自己更深地挺入溫暖濕潤的口腔，而勇利伸出手握住他留在外面的部分擼動刺激並奪回對深淺的控制。  
勇利一下退開，嘴巴離開龜頭時唆出了“啵”一聲輕響。這一聲成了今天早上讓維克托欲火焚身的導火索。  
維克托想要膩死在勇利天賦異稟的嘴巴裏，他可愛的未婚夫的口活好到讓人欲仙欲死，盡管他在認識自己之前還只是個童子雞。當勇利含著他的時候，感覺就像這個年輕男人是在“崇敬地伺候著”他的老二。  
也許他就是。維克托不禁笑了出來。  
勇利發出含混的一聲疑問，給維克托帶來一陣貫穿脊柱的顫抖。  
“剛在想你口活真的好到爆。”  
被子下的勇利滿意地應了一聲，他的舌頭仍在做著維克托曾經以為自己並不需要的事情。他已經成功地伺候到了維克托所有的敏感點。  
維克托意亂情迷地呻吟著，感受到了勇利想要把他吸出來的意圖。他把手伸到床頭櫃上摸自己的手機。他在鬧鐘響之前就醒了，但是不知道他們還有多長時間白日宣淫。他想拔掉充電器，按亮屏幕看看時間。  
維克托沈浸在快感裏，更用力地把自己捅進勇利的嘴巴裏。他知道口交能讓雙方都爽到，他知道勇利喜歡含他——每次勇利把他的老二吸進嘴裏時臉上極度愉悅的表情就是最好的證明。  
維克托壞笑一聲。幾天前，就在勇利挑逗完維克托接著拍下他褲襠上頂起的帳篷的時候，就相當於往拍照比拼這件事上下了賭註。  
維克托打開手機攝像，慶幸它反應很快。  
他掀起被子去看勇利，如他所料，勇利閉著眼，盡力拉開自己的嘴角，他的嘴唇已經抵在維克托的堅挺粗長的雞巴上牽拉吮吸。  
“操，你現在看著真他媽帥。”維克托誇道，勇利得意地哼了一聲當是回應。  
維克托拿起手機拍了這一幕。聽到快門聲的勇利睜開了一只眼睛惱怒地瞪了維克托一下，接著用舌頭舔過維克托的肉柱根部，把維克托爽到意識渙散。維克托松開被子去糾纏勇利的頭發，另一只手也放開手機揪住了床單。  
“勇利……勇利……”維克托低聲喚著勇利的名字，而這個年輕男人正致力於把他舔到失去理智徹底瘋狂，高潮來得洶湧，讓他爽翻了。  
勇利開心地哼哼，在維克托逐漸回神的時候用舌頭舔幹凈他的老二。”  
“操……”維克托咒了一句，“太他媽爽了。”  
勇利順著維克托的身體向上吻去，最終把自己嵌進了他的懷抱裏。“我不會告訴你我多久之前就已經在幻想這一幕。”勇利說著，臉頰又紅了起來。  
維克托輕聲一笑：“勇利，你每幾天就口我一次哎。”  
勇利擡眼看他：“我的意思是……在酒店裏……在你比賽的日子……”  
他的臉更紅了：“要相信這是能舒緩壓力的。”  
“勇利?”  
勇利又把臉埋回維克托的胸膛裏：“我曾經夢想著能在一場比賽之前遇見你，扒光你，讓你這樣放松下來，那麽在你滑冰的時候你就會想著我了。”  
維克托笑了。“我今天不會想別的了，只想你。我說真的！”  
“真的嗎？”勇利擡眼。維克托點點頭。  
“真的。如果你突然懷疑這會不會只是一個夢，要記得我這裏可有證據。”他拿起手機搖了搖，“順便誇誇你，你真的是帥爆了。我剛還擔心光線不好，接著我就發現在你真正開始之前的光線就是最好的了。”  
所有空洞的夜晚都確確實實地讓現在更加值得珍惜，因為現在世界上最棒的男人就在他身邊。  
勇利轉了轉眼睛：“現在我們之間有個什麽比賽了嗎？色情照片？” 維克托大笑起來，接著挑了挑眉毛。“正有此意。也不知道最後是誰能拍到最色情的那張。” 勇利輕聲一笑，“噢你這就參賽了啊，而我剛打算要贏你了呢。”  
維克托微微笑著：“我想這只是意味著輪到你了。”


End file.
